True Feelings
by betterthanakiss
Summary: Sooo.. Natsu likes Lucy, they go on a mission, they wait, nothing happens. So what do they do? Thay talk, they flirt, they joke, the usual. But what happens when Natsu's feelings slip?
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I'm new at this so play nice. (._.)

Chapter 1

_'Why is it that every time I try to tell her how I feel the words just run back in and something else comes out? Why can't I just say it? I'm not afraid of anything right? So then, why can't I tell her that I love her?'_

Natsu's thoughts were broken as a small hand waved in front of his face. "Helloo? Earth to Natsu." A familiar voice said. Natsu took a second to collect himself before he put on a smile and looked up at the very girl he was thinking about.

"Hey luce!" He grinned up at her. She sat next to him at the bar of the Fairy Tail guild. They sat in a somewhat awkward silence until Lucy jumped up and said, "Hey Natsu, don't you think we should take a mission? Rent is due next week and I'm out of money." He wasn't listening. He was too busy playing with his drink and starring of into space. "Natsu? Natsu!" He was yet again ripped from his thoughts.

"Hm? Did you say something Loony"

"The name's Lucy!" she yelled, "Honestly, sometimes I wonder what's going on in that head of yours." She folded her arms across her chest and sighed. "Anyway, lets go pick a mission." She started to walk towards the request board. Natsu sat there for a moment and watched her before he grinned and followed her.

"Hey, what about this one?" he pointed to a crinkled piece of paper. "It looks like all we have to do is get rid of some burglars."

"Sounds easy enough." Lucy peered at the sheet of paper suddenly gasping, "Woe! That's a big reward!"

"Yeah, so how bout we take it?" Natsu said grinning. Lucy continued to scan the paper, after a little while she said, "It looks like we're going to have to spend the night there. all burglaries happen at night." She said with a slight blush, Natsu who noticed smirked a little.

After they had packed everything they may need Natsu, Lucy, and Happy (I couldn't leave him out.) set out for their mission. Not at all expecting what was waiting for them.

Well that's the end of chapter 1! Yayy! please comment and stuff! :3

p.s. THERE WILL BE FLUFF!


	2. Chapter 2

okay this chapter is still pretty short but it's longer than the first one.

Chapter 2

"Thank goodness you're here!" Natsu and Lucy finally arrived, after a very long 2 day trip by train, to their destination, a very high quality magic store, to take on the responsibility of guarding it until the criminals show up and they catch them. The owner of the store was a small bald man whom smelled strongly of prunes.

"These burglars have been coming every night for the past 3 days and they keep taking the most valuable and expensive magical items I have in this shop!" the old man cried angrily, "If they keep it up I'll be out of business before you know it!"  
"Don't worry old man! We've got this all taken care of." Natsu put his hands behind his head and grinned. The old man flicked the key in its lock closing the store for the night.

"Then I leave the rest to you." He said, and with that he left.

"Right! So it looks like we just have to wait here for those dumb burglars and kick their asses when they show up, easy!" Natsu said turning to Lucy.

"Aye!"

"It might not be that easy, Natsu." Lucy said, "That old man is a wizard too, if he couldn't get rid of them they might be pretty powerful."

"Happy and I could take 'em!" He gave her a thumbs up.  
"Anyway let's get going. We have to be somewhere they won't be able to see us." She put her finger to her chin thinking.

"How about the attic?" Happy suggested.

"That…might work! Can you fly us up there Happy?" she asked him.

"Aye!" Happy said before carrying up Lucy then Natsu.

They sat and waited for about 2 hours, nothing happened. They waited a while longer, still nothing.

"AARRGG! WHY IS THIS TAKING SO FRICKING LOONG!" Natsu finally shouted angrily jumping up from his position on the floor.

"Sit down and be quiet! What if they hear you?" Lucy hissed at him.

"I can't help it Lucy! I'm just so damn bored."  
"Well then why don't we talk or something." Natsu was now looking at Happy who had fallen asleep in Lucy's arms. He glanced up at Lucy.

"Okay, then what do we talk about?" he said sitting back down.

"Hm, well…uh…well what about…no..." she leaned back obviously stumped at what they should talk about. They sat in silence for a while, both trying to figure out something, _anything_, to talk about. Suddenly they heard a small thump. Lucy shot up, scanning the area. They were absolutely silent. The noise sounded again. A small mouse came scampering out of a small hole in the wall. Lucy shrieked as it came close to her, and by close I mean like 10 ft. away. She scooted closer to Natsu, grabbing his arm.

"What? Don't tell me your scared of a mouse." He said trying to hold back a laugh but failing miserably at his attempt.

"I-I am not! Stop laughing!" she cried. The mouse inched closer to her and she let out a small squeak of terror. By this time Natsu was full out rolling on the floor laughing. He couldn't help it! It was so freaking hilarious and cute! Not to mention stereotypical.

"Stop laughing and get rid of it!" she said angrily.

"Why? It's just a mouse." He said wiping away a tear. He was winded, whew he hadn't laughed that hard in a while.

"Please?" She pleaded giving him the puppy dog face. He scooted back avoiding her gaze and trying to hide the tint of red on his cheeks.

"F-Fine." He picked up the mouse, opened the door window, and put it on the roof. He didn't want to kill it, that'd just be unfair. Apparently he hadn't hide his blush very well because when he turned around he saw Lucy with a very triumphant smirk on her face.

"Wha! Were you even scared were you?!" he yelled at her. How could she have tricked him so easily? Lucy merely grinned some more and playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"I just wanted to see how you'd react, that's all." She explained, still smirking. Natsu had gone full red by this point.

"Why you..." he muttered turning around and sitting.

"Hey, it was only a joke!" she walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think you would get so upset."

"Prove it." Natsu said turning to look at her in the eyes.

"Wha-"

"Prove that you're sorry."

"Eh?"

Chapter 2 done! It's longer than the last chapter so I hope you liked it! To be honest I didn't think I was going to do a multi-chapter story, but we'll see where it goes!

Feel free to comment and stuff!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lucy stepped back in surprise. "How am I supposed to prove it…?" she asked slowly. Natsu snickered in a way that gave her chills.

"It's simple really, all you have to do is…" he paused. An evil grin was looming on his face, "Buy me and Happy dinner after this!"

"Wha-?" she straightened, obviously not what she was expecting. Natsu smirked. "What? Disappointed?" he said cockily.

"No! Why would I be disappointed!" she flopped down on the ground next to him.

"You don't need to hide." said Natsu crossing his arms with a triumphant expression. Lucy leaned in and grabbed Natsu by his shirt collar.

"I'm not hiding anything, you little jerk!" she yelled, "You just gave me the wrong impression that's all! Besides you shouldn't have tricked me like that anyway!" her grip loosened as Natsu gently grabbed her wrists. She was slightly taken aback by the gentle yet sternness of his face.

"Natsu?" she let go of him, sitting all the way down, "What's wrong?"

"It's, uh, it's nothing." He said getting up and walking to where they left Happy sleeping. '_Damn. I almost had it! I could have said it right there! I had the perfect opportunity and I blew it. What is it about her that makes me freeze up every time I try to confess?'_

Natsu sat holding happy for a while until Lucy ventured over and sat next to him.

"Natsu-" There was a loud bang coming from outside. Natsu and Lucy jumped up soon followed by the newly awoken Happy to the window. They crouched down and peered out the window, shocked by what they saw.

The old man was breaking into _his own_ store! He was walking in a strange manner, almost as if he was asleep. Wait a minute, he was asleep! The old man was sleep walking and steeling things from his store.

"Is that old man insane?! What is he doing?" Natsu cried in confusion.

"Wait a minute Natsu, I-I think he's sleep walking."

"What? That can't be right!" Happy said.

"Well who cares! Let's go stop him!" Natsu said before leaping out the window. Happy and Lucy arrived seconds after. The old man turned to them and lifted his fist, a eerie purple aura around it.

"He-he, lets do this. I'm all fired up!" his fist instantly erupted in flames as he lunged at the old man who shoved him aside with astonishing strength. Natsu went hurtling into a nearby building.

"Natsu!" Lucy and Happy both called. Lucy gritted her teeth and took out her keys. "We just need to wake him up, right?" she shifted through her keys deciding which would be the best to use in a situation like this. She finally settled on Virgo. Mean while Natsu was standing up after the painful impact of the building.

"Tch," he smirked and wiped some blood of his cheek, "You've got more power than I gave you credit for old man. But you're still not good enough!" he lunged at him again, ducking and dodging, but having few chances to actually strike him.

Once Lucy successfully opened the gate to Virgo she gave her the instructions, "Okay so what I want you to do is dig a tunnel under the old man, one deep enough that he wont he able to get out with out help. After that Natsu, Happy, and I are going to try and wake him up. If that doesn't work he'll probably wake up when the sun comes up anyway."

Virgo bowed saying, "Yes, Princess." She then descended into the ground.

"Until then we have to leave the rest to Natsu." Lucy whispered, holding her left hand over her heart clenched in a small fist.

Natsu finally landed a hit across the old mans face. It didn't do much damage though. At most it might have given him a small bruise. On the other hand Natsu was pretty beaten up pretty bad. Not as bad as it has been, he could still fight, but it definitely slowed him down. This old guy had some moves! He was almost impossible to hit with his fists so he had to rely on his fire. He was also a lot faster than he looked. It helped that Natsu was also quite quick on his feet; he was able to dodge or counter attack most things he threw at him.

Virgo must have done her job well because right before the man could attack again he fell in a wide, deep hole. Lucy and happy ran (well Happy flew) over to were Natsu crouched holding his injured arm.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried as she ran to him, "Are you okay?" he smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up.

"I'm fine. That old man sure had a good fight in him." He said looking into the hole. The old man was laying there unconscious. "So what do we do now?" he asked.

"I guess we wait for him to wake up."

"What should we do until then?"

Okay! Chapter 3 done!

So what happens next? I have no idea!

Comment and stuff!


End file.
